gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Friend Shitai
|-| Anime Edition= |kanji = ふ・れ・ん・ど・し・た・い|romaji = Furendo Shitai|song by = Gakuen Seikatsu-bu|episodes = 1-12|release = July 29, 2015|length = 1:42 (TV size version) 3:40 (Full version)}} is the first and only opening music of Gakkou Gurashi! Sung by Gakuen Seikatsu-bu (Inori Minase, Ari Ozawa, M.A.O, and Rie Takahashi). Track Listing The song is written by Kiyomi Kumano, with the composition by Takanori Fujimoto. It was released on July 29, 2015. DISC 1 CD # # Grateful Friends # Friend Shitai Instrumental # Grateful Friends Instrumental DISC 2 DVD # Friend Shitai (MV - Music Video) # Friend Shitai (Music Video Making) Lyrics TV Size-version Romaji= shitai kara shitai nara shitai suki shitai desho? issho ni ‘hai!’ watashitachi wa koko ni imasu koko niwa yume wa chanto aru furendo nara tomodachi desho ‘sou da’ suki tte ittemita ‘daisuki’ houkago nara atarimae no koto saa sa atsumare kossori (kora!) kaeru na bukatsu dou dane? katsudou shichau ne asonderunja arimasen tadaima tte ano ko ga iu yo ‘okaeri’ minna de ireba daijoubu ‘bu!’ Everybody say: tomodachi de iyou ne shitai kara shitai nara shitai toki shitai desho? daisuki ‘hai!’ watashitachi wa tanoshinderu nijuuyojikan hashaideru okujou niwa aka na taiyou kanari sakendemita watashitachi wa koko ni imasu koko niwa yume wa chanto aru furendo nara tomodachi desho ‘sou da’ suki tte ittemita ‘daisuki’ |-| Kanji= .. |-| English= .. Full version Romaji= |-| Kanji= .. |-| English= .. History/Differences Throughout the anime adaption, the visuals for this opening are changing! Episode 1 *Everything looks happy, safe, and what you'd expect of a loli anime! Episode 2 In addition of Episode 1… *zombies are wandering in front of the school yard. **the school yard is grassy ***the school itself is broken down *the hallways are messy **Yuki still displays the school being normal *Yuki's classmates were (actually) zombies Episode 3 No big difference between Episode 2 and this one! Episode 4 No big difference between Episode 3 and this one! Episode 5 In addition of Episode 4… *Kei is no longer seen outside **but rather walking in the mall (human-like but within an area of zombies!?) *the scene with Yuki jumping towards Yuuri is a little bit purple-er Episode 6 In addition of Episode 5… *the scene with Yuki jumping towards Yuuri is a little bit purple-er/red-er Episode 7 In addition of Episode 6… *Time setting is now before dusk *More zombies! *The second transition is drawn with zombie hands reaching out **before, it used to be like the first transition (hearts, bears, flowers, bones panning over the screen) *that whiteboard with Megumi's face on it is partly wiped away *Megumi's grave takes her place *some "pictures" in the background are changed *the paper (in the background) is dirty *the scene with Yuki jumping towards Yuuri is a little bit red-er Episode 8 No big difference between episode 7 and this one! Episode 9 In addition of Episode 8… *the graduation book is now replaced with a blackboard Episode 10 In addition of Episode 9… *Time setting is now night *the blackboard had cracks *Taromaru is missing! **but is seen slowly walking across the scene of the front of the school panning down **he is no longer standing by his doggy dish **the seen when he gets the bone from Miki is gone ***his collar and dish bowl takes his place. *A fuzzy image of Megumi is seen *some "pictures" in the background are changed *Yuki's hat is bloody (last scene of opening) Episode 11 In addition of Episode 10… *the wall behind the blackboard is partly destroyed Episode 12 Used as the ending music instead. Opening Video Category:Music